Auria
Amidst all the warring and territorial landgrabs as a result of the War of the Martyrs, only one city managed to hold onto its independance. The City of Grand Light, Auria, is a city-state that falls in between the borders of territory claimed by the three martyrs. Many attempts were made on the city by the Martyrs in the early days of the war, Vesta especially. Each time the invasions were repelled by an alliance of one of the other martyrs, who feared the tactical advantage the city would provide to thier rival, and The Royal Military. Since then the city has become a nuetral zone, where parties from all the factions can come to discuss matters diplomatically. It's status as a nuetral city has drawn citizen from all over the continent, some seeking refuge, some seeking trade, others seeking to undermine the city's nuetrality. The influx of has led the city to what some call its Second Golden Age. Its market boasts wares from every corner of the continent, and many travel far just to shop for rare antiquities. The city is always bustling with commerce and the royal coffers are full to bursting. However, for every advantage caused from the influx there are at least two problems. Foreigners with heavy coin purses buy up housing and force the old residents into the street. Old businesses dry up from the new competition and die out. Refugees who arrive with little more than the shirts on thier back find themselves forced into overcrowded, poverty-stricken districts. Crime runs rampant in these districts, and its all the Aurian Guard can do to keep the crime from overflowing into the market districts. The city has been ruled over for hundreds of years by the Royal Family, a noble family who trace thier lineage to the founder of the city, the Demi-Diety Aurias. It is said that the holy blood that runs in thier viens makes them wise and benevolent rulers and they are generally beloved by thier people. They defer in military matters to the head of the Royal Military, General Conrad. Conrad struggles to maintain control of the city, as he knows a secret war is currently being waged in the shadows every day, away from the eyes of the common citizen, as agents of Martyrs try to undermine his forces and the Royal Family's rule. The city hosts the headquarters of the Royal Hunter's Guild, who rely on the city's reputation for nuetrality to move about the world unencumbered. The city has a small Church of the Trinity, one of the few remaining in the world. The city's nuetrality towards the dragons allow worshippers of the dieties a sanctuary within this city. The Aurian Guard is often to busy to protect the church from agents of the dragons who would do the church harm and the church has had to learn how to defend themselves. Auria is the hometown of the spy Aravo Zacksted. A spy protecting the interests of the church of the Holy Trinity, he was sent from Auria on a mission of importance before events led him to become a member of the Party. Category:Location